1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of faucet shankwater line connecting devices.
2. Prior Art
At the present time the most common method of connecting a water line to the shank of a water faucet is through the use of a rubber member having an inner diameter for loosely fitting over water line, and an outer shape configured to cooperate with the tape in the shank so as to be squeezed in compression when forced thereinto. A lock nut is used to threadedly engage the outer diameter of the shank to force the rubber member further into the shank, normally with a metal back-up ring between the rubber member and the lock nut to provide a sliding bearing surface between the lock nut and a the back-up ring to facilitate the required rotation of the nut during installation.
In general, the foregoing type of connection works well when properly installed. However, on occasion, difficulties can arise which can have undesirable or even disastrous consequences. In particular, there is no positive manner of determining how far the inlet tube has been inserted into the shank unless one takes the time to put a reference mark on the inlet tube before assembly. Consequently, through a desire to be sure that the rubber member is grasping the inlet line, the inlet line may be inserted too far to project into the region of the valve seat, thereby interfering with the normal operation of the faucet valve. In other instances, the inlet may not be inserted far enough so as to be blown out at some later date when no one is around. This obviously is disastrous in comparison to merely developing a small leak, as expulsion of the water line, whether for this reason or for any other reason, opens the full cross sectional area of the inlet line which can substantially flood a home within a relatively short time. Further of course, most current installations require the connection to be made within a cabinet under the sink, in a region behind and generally well hidden by the sink itself, thereby putting a premium on the ability of an installer to make a highly reliable connection in an absolute minimum of time while in an uncomfortable and awkward position under the sink.
Systems are known for making quick connection to pipe and tubing, both plastic and metal, by pressing the end of a fitting onto the tubing. One example of such a connection system is the Connect & Flex system of Delta Faucet Company. The system is intended to be used in conjunction with polybutylene and copper tubing, and includes a plurality of push-on fittings such as couplings, T's, elbows, reducers and the like. Each of these fittings includes a fitting body molded of acetal material having therein an elastomeric seal (ethylene propylene) and stainless steel tube retaining clip for each tubing end opening (two for couplings, three for T's, etc.). The body further includes a positive stop for the tubing so that, by way of example, tubing inserted in one end of a coupling cannot be overinserted so as to subsequently interfere with the insertion, sealing and locking of the end of another tube into the opposite opening of the coupling. Other coupling devices of similar types utilizing a rubber or elastomeric seal and/or a conical spring for retaining the tube to the coupling are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,158,757; 2,284,365; 2,484,192; 2,785,910; 2,831,711; 3,697,102; 4,084,843; and 4,146,254, the latter patent now being owned by the manufacturer of the Connect & Flex system hereinbefore described. All of the foregoing systems however, are intended to provide a means for making a connection between a tube and the connector or coupling itself, with the connector requiring a separate attachment method for attaching to another device if the ultimate desire is to connect the tubing for fluid communication with another device. As shall be seen, the connector of the present invention provides all of the desired functions, yet in so doing, only serves as an intermediary to facilitate what in effect is the direct connection of the water line to the faucet shank.